Nunc Et Semper
by dancefleur
Summary: These circles that we pass never stops, never breaks. With no beginning and no end, it's a trap. It's our life.
1. Monster

I don't own House of Anubis or any characters in the series. Original characters of _Nunc Et Semper_ © TheAwesomeArielle & Participating FanFiction Authors

* * *

_1 The New Students_

Monster  
_Nina Martin_

My eyes are closed but I can see. Clearly, I witness two worlds. Fantasy and reality. Always unsure which is which because in both, anything is possible.

I have awakened-no, have been chosen-into a place where magic and miracles exists. Gods and treasures and curses and ghosts and anything that are deemed as make believe. Abnormal. _Monsters_.

At some point, a child stops being afraid because he realizes the scares are not inside the closet or underneath his bed. Instead, they are out there. Strangers that offer candy or robbers that offer a gun. But he soon learns the world isn't black and white. The motives that drive the person to their actions aren't always immediately seen. They could have been desperate. Maybe, simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. And there is always an age where his friends become the enemy. The people closest to him, the ones who know him best. Trusting others become a weakness. People aren't always what they seem. They have secrets.

Time passes. Wisdom is gained. The child grows up. He finds who he is and what he can be and he knows _he_ is the threat. The enemy is inside him. He is the most danger to himself. Every step he takes can either make him or break him.

I live with all these. Everyone is the enemy. Strangers, friends, even the monsters under my bed.

As I rest my head against the window, I feel it tremble as the train zooms across endless fields. Passing mountains and cities and towns. I hear the people walking around outside my compartment. Moving from car to car. Exiting and entering the train. From where I lay, I faintly smell the odd mixed scents of the hundreds, maybe thousands, of passengers who previously occupied my seat.

There is a knock on the door and I open my eyes to the conductor as he enters. His lips vanish beneath his scruffy graying mustache, but I could see his smile. "Ticket?" His gentle voice asks. I hand it to him.

"How much longer?" I asked. I should know. I've traveled back and forth many times before. The nerves agitate me, though. Both excitement and worry.

"Five more stops. Have a nice trip Ms. Martin." He hands me back my ticket and he is gone.

Five more stops. Somehow the news soothes me. I'm still decently far from the evils and curses and traps. I have few hours more of peace before I walk right into their hands. Far but at the same time I am so close. A few more hours, a few more miles until I see him. _No, don't_.

Why am I even coming back? Every year I ride this train excited for a new beginning, thinking all has past and hoping that for once things will be normal. But nothing is ever normal for me. The moment I was born, I was destined to return. Different body, same soul.

I could runaway. Turn my back against all this mess, all my duties. I've done it before. They can choose another and I could chose to be selfish. Just take off and live happily ever after. But even then I won't be ever truly happy because like it or not, its in my blood. I'll always be looking behind my back. Worry they'll catch up to me. And in time, I would just be passing down the curse onto my children and their children and their children... The sons and daughters of Amneris.

I refuse to let that happen. It ends here. With me. I shall be the last. The curse will break with me, dead or alive.

I watch as world flies beneath me. The rolling clouds, the swaying trees. I see my reflection on the glass. Same light brown unkempt curls. Pale skin and lips. My locket glows red, but I ignore it. I push back the flow of memories that haunt me when I dream and when I wake. For the last time, I let myself imagine my happy ever after. Holding him close to me. Staring at his deep blue eyes that speak things that cannot be expressed by simple words. A young girl tugs at my skirt and I look to her. Her tiny hands reach out to me and I carry her, long curly dark brown hair bouncing in their pigtails. I kiss her rosy pink cheeks, just like her dad's. She has my eyes and they look at me sweetly. I find myself in them. Healthy, happy, full of life.

I let it go. I will never have that.

I am pulled back to reality, which is more of a nightmare than a dream. The reality that in this story, I'm not the princess, he is not my prince and I won't get my happily ever after. Because here, I am the monster. I endanger everyone around me. Everyone who gets close enough gets hurt and hurts me. I can't let this go on. I won't be the monster anymore.

I am returning once more for one thing and one thing only: to finish this quest that has been going on for far too long. I'll sacrifice myself if I have to. But I know I can't do this alone. I'm not that naïve or arrogant. I'll enlist my friends' help. The more the quicker I'll get this over with. And that's it. I'll leave. I won't bother them anymore. They deserve to be happy. _He_ deserves to be happy. Without me. It will hurt, but it is best.

I refuse to be the monster. I won't be a danger to anyone but myself.

I feel the train slow down. I lean my head on the window again, close my eyes and gravely smile. _One stop down, four more to go._


	2. Mastermind

I don't own House of Anubis or any characters in the series. Original characters of _Nunc Et Semper_ © TheAwesomeArielle & Participating FanFiction Authors

* * *

_1 The New Students_

Mastermind  
_Jerome Clarke_

I've been laying in bed for hours, neither awake nor asleep.

Heavy footsteps raise me. I become hyper-aware of everything around me. My stiff muscles against my hard bed. The slight ache of my empty stomach. The dank odor of guy, a mix of body odor and rotting food._ Alfie_. The thought makes me smile. I look over to his side of the room and it is empty. The windows are closed up and the thick curtains make the room extremely dark except for the dull red glow from my digital clock. There is an eerie feel around me._  
_

_Tap tap_. The light knock on the door makes me jump. "Jerome, sweetie. If you're up, we could use a hand," Trudy's voice vibrates softly through. I didn't respond. I can feel her hesitate by the door. She leaves after a while. I sigh. They've been cleaning out and sprucing up the house for days. New wallpapers and furniture in the attic and the cellar. Bigger table in the dining room. More seating in the living room. Another washer in the laundry room. Et cetera et cetera.

Four new people. I don't see the point in housing more students. Anubis is crowded as it is. There has been an influx of enrollees since we won back the Frobisher shield for ping pong, third place for the school website, Mara's first place win for best article, Mick's transfer into the Victoria Academy of Sport, my Donkey Day and the Treasures of Egypt exhibit. The school is all over the news, and I've seen the headlines._ Anubis School: Old Gem, New Promise_.

Sweetie's given orders to renovate all houses and dorms. Anubis house is the only one that will keep its original state. I don't know how Victor's been handling it though. Probably happy. More test subjects for his spooky experiments, hooray. He's been laying low. Doesn't come out of his office much. Sometimes he disappears into that secret study Nina's scooby gang discovered.

I look at the time and it says 8:27 am. They'll all be here any second. And just as I think it, I hear the front door bang. "Trudy, Trudy, Trudy!" Right on cue, Amber's voice echoes through the house. I roll my eyes and start to get up. Might as well go see her.

I walk into the hallway in the middle of her admiring the changed furnishings, "Wow, it's like Anubis 2.0 in here- Jerome!" She exclaims at the sight of me and runs, her blonde hair swaying. She gives me a tight hug and a kiss on my cheek. I smile.

"Hey, Ambs. I never thought you'd be excited to see me," I tease. She rolls her eyes.

"People change," she smiles and continues her conversation with Trudy. I duck out of their way and start helping around.

One by one, my housemates arrive and she's right. We have changed. Patricia's more calm. Amber's more aware. Joy's more quiet. Alfie's (a little) more mature. Fabian's less awkward. Even Victor's been less in your face. And me?

For months, I've been hearing praises that I've changed. I'm nicer, apparently. Sure, I took care of Poppy, forgiven my father, sought out for the gem of 30 years bad luck and even helped out poor little donkeys. But I have only one person to thank for.

Just when I thought things were finally going to be good for me, everything falls apart.

I walk over to the foyer and find Fabian standing by the door. I smirk. "Watched pot never boils, Fabes." He looks at me and laughs apologetically. I lean by the stairs and take a bite out of the apple in my hand.

"I can't help it. I've been too worried," he explains. He jumps when we hear someone outside.

"Don't get too excited there, mate." As I was about to leave, Mara enters. For a moment, we just stand there staring at each other. She looks the same. Same messy black curls. Same smooth tan skin. Same plush pink lips. But her big brown eyes are not hers. They're aged, tired.

Fabian breaks the silence, "I'll go wait over there." He leaves us.

"Hi," Mara starts.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your_ boyfriend_," I stress the last word. She's silent. "What? Go. Just go back to him."

"He's sick, Jerome. He needs me." She pleads.

"Leave, then. He _needs_ you. I have you for what? Five minutes? And he takes you right from under me." I accuse her.

"Mick's dying!" She cries out, tears spilling from her eyes. "You want me to turn my back on him? Huh? You hate him that much?" She bumps me on her way and stomps up the stairs. She halts and returns. "And I am not some possession that you and Mick can have. I choose to be with him," She sneers at my face.

I turn around and see everyone watching. Surprised, worried, sorry. "Mick's dying?" was all Amber can say. I leave them hanging for my own room.

He is. It was so unexpected. He was healthy as a cow. He brought the news when he visited from Australia. School ended and a few days later Mara left with him. Poppy and I went home for the summer and it was bearable for awhile. Dad was free and my family was complete. Mom and dad went on their second honeymoon but dad came home alone. Mom never came back.

I don't blame bad luck. It's life. Life sucks. Even Mick's. He was stuck here. With curses and Victor but he was healthy. He finally leaves and he's dying all of a sudden? It's like the house was keeping him alive- It _is_ the house. He was never meant to leave...

The realization strikes me and I am pacing. Should I tell Nina? I have to inform Mara, but she's clueless about the curse and the whole Sarah-mystery thing. I can save Mick._ No_.

I can use this information to my advantage. I can join Sibuna, save Mick, and have Mara back. All I need is a plan. I am a mastermind after all. I relax and a smile spreads across my face. Some things will never change. I will always be the trickster._ Jerome is back_.


	3. Knight

I don't own House of Anubis or any characters in the series. Original characters of _Nunc Et Semper_ © TheAwesomeArielle & Participating FanFiction Authors

* * *

_1 The New Students_

Knight  
_Fabian Rutter_

I am standing by the door in shock. All that came next was a blur.

I watch Jerome walk away as the news slowly dawn on me. "Mick's dying?" I hear Amber utter once more. A moment passes and we all tumble up the stairs to follow after Mara. So many questions asked, only one answer.

"Nothing's certain." Mara, her voice grave, explains all that had happened. It started when Mick left. He'd been feeling sore since arriving in Australia. He was weak. Running became a struggle but he pushed through. He got worse until one day he just dropped and screamed in pain. He was sent immediately to the hospital, but the doctors didn't know what was causing it. They didn't know how to treat his illness. He's been deteriorating ever since.

Now I stare blankly at the the clock as we take turns speaking to Mick on the phone. It was mostly Amber. Everyone else had not much to say except sorry or hope you get better. But Amber could go on and on. One minute she's yelling at him for not telling everyone, another she's crying to him asking him to hold on.

We hardly look up when Nina arrives, but it seems she's not in the mood either. "Hey, everyone!" Her attempt at a cheerful greeting. Everyone says hi and returns to pacing, discussing, worrying. I smile at her sadly and lead her to the other room. "What's going on?" She asks.

I take a deep breath, "It's Mick. He's... in terrible condition." I tell her the rest.

"Oh no. Are you okay?" She studies my face, concern in her eyes.

I nod. "I've been worse." I hesitate, "So how are you? I haven't really heard from you since... you know."

She avoids my eyes and walks away. "I don't know. She's gone. How are you supposed to feel when there's no one left? When you are actually all alone?" Her voice is soft but steady.

"Don't say that." I go to her and I try to hold her gaze. Her eyes are empty. She lost that sparkle of life inside her. And it reflects to her entirely. Somehow her skin, her hands, her lips, her hair, her everything is duller. Beautiful as ever but she is no longer radiant. It breaks my heart. "Nina, you'll always have me, okay?" My words doesn't go through but she nods. I wrap her in my arms and whisper, "I'll never leave you."

I'm not sure, but I think her lips moved and spoke words I did not quite catch. She pulls away. "What was that?"

She gives me a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes, "Nothing. I'll go speak to Mick for a second." She starts to walk but I hold on to her hand. She pauses. I come closer. I lightly touch my hand to her face. My fingers tingle when they come in contact with her skin, her cheek, her lips. I stare deeply in her eyes, and will that old fire to come back. All I see is sadness. Slowly, I kiss her. First, she is not there. She is hesitant. She's not my Nina. Then suddenly, she looses herself to me completely and we meld together. She holds me as if it was the last time. It's like she's trying to say goodbye. Tears fall and we break apart.

I lean my head against hers as we try to catch our breaths. "What's wrong?" For a moment, she is back. She cries at my chest and I soothe her. But as she starts to calm and as she wipes away her tears, she's pushing me out. She hides behind her walls, and Nina is gone again.

"I have to go talk to Mick now," she says without emotion. She walks out the door.

Mindlessly, my feet lead me to the bathroom. I wash my face, close my eyes and hold on to the sink.

Why is she keeping me out? Keeping me at bay? Why does she think she can go through this alone? Why can't she see that I'm right here? Why doesn't she understand that she will always have me? From the moment that I saw her, she got me. One look and I knew I was a goner. She became my world. If she ever needed me I would do anything, be anything for her. Best friend. Boyfriend. Protector. Shoulder to cry on. Superhero. Whatever she wants, I'm her knight in shining armor.

_Nina Martin. I love you. I am in love with you_.

She won't listen to me if I tell her. Showing her won't help because I know I've proven myself enough times that I'd die if she asks me to.

Deep breath. I feel the drops of water drip down my face. I open my eyes and look up to the mirror. I watch myself as I rack my brain for anything that could help let Nina know how much she means to me, blue eyes determined. I notice the line Nina pointed out that shows up between my eyebrows whenever I concentrate. I smile._ I'm not giving up_.


	4. Witch

I don't own House of Anubis or any characters in the series. Original characters of _Nunc Et Semper_ © TheAwesomeArielle & Participating FanFiction Authors

* * *

_1 The New Students_

Witch  
_Patricia Williamson_

I stare blankly into space not paying attention to the world around me._  
_

Absently, I stoke Amber's hair as she lays her head down on my lap. I'm not sure if she's still crying. She's all quiet now. The news about Mick has been a shock to all of us. Especially Amber. She's not really into him anymore, but they have this bond that goes beyond hair and good looks. A deeper understanding about how the other works. They will always be a part of each other's lives.

I know Joy's speaking. Something about her dad and what he's been doing lately. But I don't listen. Everyone's been talking about Mick for a long time now and I'm not really good with words. After awhile they just blend together and all I would hear are sounds. I admire people's conversations. How they flow and make a song. I can always tell the underlying context by the tones and accents and speed. I understand more of what people mean in the notes they sing rather than the words they say.

I hear her pause, probably waiting on a response. "Uh huh. Really?" I answer automatically. Amber makes a sound of response.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Joy's voice cuts through and I look at her.

"What? Oh yeah, of course I was. So your dad...?" I try, but Joy just sighs and rolls her eyes giving up.

"Where in the clouds are you today, Yakker?" I see Eddie, hair blonde and spiky as ever, walk in and sit next to me. I light up. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"You're back! How's the great Uncle Sam?" I ask in the best American accent I can muster.

He laughs, "Same old. I went to see my mom and all that. Dad suggested I should come live with him this year but I decided to stay here" He lowers his voice, "You know, with the whole I-have-to-protect-Nina thing," He explains.

I playfully punch him in the arm. "Please. You just can't stay away form me."

"HELL-OOOO!" A shrill loud voice rings around the house from the front door. "I'm looking for a Trudy!" In enters Barbie's trashy older sister, complete with giant sunglasses and slutty outfit.

Trudy comes rushing from the kitchen, "What? Yes yes. I am Trudy. How may I help you, sweetie?"

"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a new student here." She speaks her words slowly, as if she's talking to a five-year old who cannot comprehend.

Eyebrows raised, Trudy responds. "Oh, well," I can clearly read the disappointment in her voice. "Welcome to Anubis house. I will be your house mother."

"Great!" She hands Trudy her purse, "I have bags outside." Trudy stares at her disbelievingly, shakes her head and leaves. She walks in the room and scrutinizes the place, nose wrinkled in disgust. I notice I am doing the same as I study her features. Her blindingly bleached platinum pin-straight blonde hair falls to her waist. I wonder how her face is not bleeding from the full bangs that go to her eyes. She takes off her sunglasses and I see heavy makeup and blue contacts. She is dangerously skinny with her bones threatening to cut through her extremely pale skin. A shiny red plastic-y material she calls a dress wraps her small frame tightly. The deadly high heels she's wearing makes her even much taller than she already is. And she's pretty tall. She could be one of those high fashion models straight from the runway who are attractive but in a more scary than pretty way. "Hmmm..."

Joy breaks the silence, "Hi there!" We all look to her. "My name's Joy." She introduces with a huge smile.

"Mikaela." She looks Joy over, and I might have seen her slightly raise her sharp brows in approval. We all take turns introducing ourselves. Nina and Alfie helping out in the kitchen, Amber and Eddie next to me. She absolutely adored Amber, expensive clothes and all. She mused over Nina's and Eddie's accents. Somehow I say my name with a sneer.

That captures her attention, a wicked smile on her face. It flits away instantly, masked by her 'cheerful personality.' "Ooh, goth? I definitely feel for you goth folks' style. Great excuse to wear tattered and disgusting clothes. And your makeup! Goodness, the whole attempt to look like a sexy clown? I just... no words."

I glare at her._ Oh, she is good._ If you didn't hear her words, you would assume she was ogling over you and showering you with compliments. I can't sense any underlaying context in her tone and volume.

"And I love your colored extension's by the way," She continues. "If I don't look close enough, I would never assume it was cheap." The whole room was dead silent, eyes on me waiting for my retort. This isn't Patricia. The real Patricia gives the blows and burns, not the one taking them. The real Patricia is a witch.

I see Nina. She watches me with sad eyes. I know she believes I grew out of that. I am no longer the witch that welcomed her during her first days in Anubis. I really want to believe that I have matured.

I smile. "Thanks! You know, I like your look too." I stand up and dramatically survey her ensemble. "Your hair, your dress, your eyes. And oh my god, your shoes!" I gush. "It's just so... I can't describe it. You just look... You remind me of Barbie." She gazes at me questioningly. "Oh!" I start. I search her body, turning and twisting her arms, going around her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks.

I step away from her. "I was just looking for your stamp that says 'Made in China,'" I explain innocently.

I can see her trying to keep the smile on her face, fighting the urge to tear my throat to pieces. I get back to my seat and smile in victory. _You can take the girl out of the witch, but you can't take the witch out of the girl._

* * *

Review new housemate Mikaela Quinn.


	5. Sunshine

I don't own House of Anubis or any characters in the series. Original characters of _Nunc Et Semper_ © dancefleur & Participating FanFiction Authors

* * *

_1 The New Students_

Sunshine  
_Amber Millington_

The abrupt silence raises me. The sudden clarity of everything around me is overwhelming.

The scene I am watching is extremely vivid. The colors saturated, the edges sharp. I squint my eyes to find the focus of this picture, but Alfie's booming laughter makes me jump, and his merrily orange figure taints it. He walks over to Patricia and pats her shoulder in congratulations, still overcome with laughter and lost for words.

I observe the new girl. What is her name again? I don't even remember introducing myself to her. It's not that she's unremarkable; she is quite the character. Her fashion sense is very distinctive. Severely tight clothes, deadly high heels and heavy makeup. I get the type. I don't appreciate that awful thing she calls a dress however. Plastic is never good for the environment. It doesn't pass as fake leather either. Even that is not green. Whatever her name is, she appears just as cruel as Patricia, maybe worse.

Her tense red next to Patricia's victorious and relaxed retreating violet form amuses me. It seems the red head just insulted this new girl. Joy and Eddie are obviously trying very hard not to laugh. Of course Alfie doesn't hold back. His roars fill the silent room. It must have been a good one. Too bad I missed it. Maybe I'll ask Nina what Patricia said later. Where is she anyway? She was just here a few moments ago... I think. I'm not entirely sure of anything at the moment. I've been quite dazed for hours. Just blindly walking around...

Trudy clears her throat to break the awkward tension in the room. Alfie stops laughing at the announcement that lunch will be ready soon. She calls over to the new girl, her name is Mikeala apparently, to show her where she'll be sleeping. Mikeala leads out of the room enthusiastically with Trudy stalking after her, clearly irritated.

The room burst out into silent giggles at their wake. But it quickly dies away as the situation dawns on everyone's minds again-_ Mick_. The thought strikes me and my vision shatters and dims. But instead of falling into the cold black abyss once more, a warmth keeps me where I sat and I realize that Alfie is next to me now, his arm around my shoulders. Patricia sits at my side again and takes my hand. For a few moments, we all just stay there in the blue of comfort and despair. The heavy silence telling us no matter how much we want to change things, we can't do anything about it. Mick's life is out of our hands. All we could do is say goodbye.

The finality of that looming farewell threatens to break me again but in the presence of my friends, the people I love, I know I will be fine. Maybe that's what Mick needs. A tiny ray of sunshine in these dark gloomy days.

We continue our silent tribute to Mick as we ate lunch. Only the sound of scraping knives and forks against plates breaks it. But a confusing grey presses upon us heavily. A dizzying mix of different strokes and swirls. Nina's black emptiness. Fabian's worried orange. Mikeala's uncaring blue. Jerome's hostile white. Eddie's guilty purple. Patricia's annoyed red. Joy's unsure green. Mara's lost indigo. Alfie's somber dark blue.

I frown at the realization that I don't give off any color. I am a vacant space in this picture of chaos. What has happened to me? I used to be the sunshine of this group. I was go-with-the-flow-no-matter-what-life-brings-you-Amber. Mick doesn't need me to be miserable for him. He's miserable enough. He needs me to make his last moments worth dying for. He needs us not to feel sorry for his loss.

"...aaaAAAH!" I suddenly exclaim and everyone jumps. "Enough! This has to stop. Do think Mick would live any longer if we all had a silent protest of support? Do you think you could solve any problem just sulking about it?" They all watch me in surprise and disbelief but my words doesn't seem to sink in. "Cheer up, you guys. Alfie make a joke."

"Wha-what?" Even Alfie the Joker is too startled to do what he does best.

So I take matters in my own hands. I grab a fistful of spaghetti from my plate and fling it to anyone I could reach. It was mostly Jerome. Enraged, he splatters me with salad dressing and all hell breaks loose. Everyone threw food and drinks at one another. Laughing and genuinely enjoying ourselves for the first time. Letting go even just for a little while. All except Mikeala who just hid underneath the table.

We stop when we realize someone watching us by the door. She steps forward, out of the shadows and there is a collective intake of breath at the sight of her. She was_ beautiful_. Her caramel hair seems to glow from the twinkling chandelier lights. Her chocolate eyes were huge and innocent. Her strawberry lips wore a sweet smile. Her peach cheeks blushed, staining her vanilla skin at our reaction to her presence.

"Hello, I'm Kim." She greeted meekly. The boys watched her shy pink blur mesmerized as she made her way to the table and sat down.

Mikeala turns a green shade of jelousy but smiles pleasantly and says, "Mikeala. Looks like we're roomies."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Patricia says. Some of us laugh and this seems to have alerted the boys who stumbled upon each other as they introduced themselves at the same time.

Patricia rolls her eyes at them but I smile. I can see the yellow sunshine growing and glowing inside me. It is not the end. _There is still hope._

* * *

Review new housemate Kim Child.


End file.
